121415 - Come Back Soon
03:40 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering allodicTemperament AT at 03:40 -- 03:41 CC: are you there 03:41 AT: Yes. 03:41 CC: listen, uh 03:42 CC: i realized how that must have looked back there 03:43 CC: i, uh, i should have gone back is what i'm trying to say 03:43 CC: i'm sorry 03:43 AT: It's fine. 03:43 CC: there's a couple other things too 03:44 AT: Oh? 03:45 CC: i know lila's full of shit 03:45 CC: and so do the others 03:47 AT: Welll that shoulld make things easierr. 03:47 AT: Adam cerrtainlly didn't communicate that alll that welll. 03:47 CC: what the hell did he do 03:48 AT: If he said alll of the things that he messaged to me to my face 03:48 AT: Therre is a verry high chance that I woulld have prroven LLilla right. 03:48 AT: But he allso prrobablly woulldn't have 03:49 CC: goddamn it 03:50 CC: he's out there looking for you 03:50 CC: arty too 03:51 AT: Aaisha tolld me. 03:52 AT: I'lll not lleave them out herre forr llong. 03:53 CC: alright 03:53 CC: i'm back with lila now, aaisha talked me into that 03:53 AT: Good. 03:54 CC: ...uh, be careful with arty by the way, he's 03:54 CC: i don't even know what to think 03:54 AT: What do you mean? 03:55 CC: i don't know, uh 03:55 CC: for a while he was just sitting and staring, and then he remembered everything that happened and he just took off 03:55 CC: but it was the staring that was just 03:56 AT: I shoulld have done betterr 03:56 AT: That shoulldn't have happened. 03:56 AT: Therre was just onlly so much that I coulld do. 03:57 CC: that's just it though 03:57 CC: you, uh, were kind of incredible during all that 03:57 CC: you can't be expected to do all the fighting for us 03:58 AT: No 03:58 AT: But this is harrdlly how you shoulld starrt to llearrn. 04:01 CC: ...uh, i've noticed something about all of this, kind of 04:01 AT: Oh? 04:01 CC: i don't think "should" really matters here 04:01 AT: No. 04:01 CC: i don't think the game cares about it 04:01 AT: I don't think it does eitherr. 04:01 AT: But I'm going to make an efforrt to make it carre. 04:02 CC: heh, alright 04:03 AT: You werren't wounded too badlly yourrsellf, werre you? 04:05 CC: i'll live, just some bruises 04:05 AT: I'm gllad. 04:05 CC: what about you 04:13 CC: you didn't get hurt did you 04:14 AT: No. 04:14 AT: Not forr a llack of efforrt on theirr parrt, cerrtainlly 04:16 CC: heh, right 04:17 CC: still don't know how you managed all that 04:18 AT: Sweeps of trraining 04:20 CC: right 04:23 CC: oh, uh 04:23 CC: i guess i should mention, not that i want to, but, well, uh 04:26 CC: i might have figured out my title 04:26 AT: Oh? 04:26 CC: i mean, i, uh 04:27 CC: i tried it once a while back but i thought it was just a coincidence 04:27 CC: but then today happened and i tried it again a couple times, and 04:27 CC: i think light means luck 04:28 AT: Reallly? 04:29 CC: yeah 04:29 AT: Welll 04:29 AT: Allrright 04:29 CC: ...you, uh, know what the prince part does, right 04:29 AT: Yes. 04:30 CC: alright, just, uh, making sure 04:30 CC: i should probably tell serios soon 04:30 AT: Tallking to him is prrobablly a good idea 04:31 AT: Especiallly regarrding what you're capablle of. 04:31 AT: It woulld be nice if therre werre any otherr LLife pllayerrs. 04:31 AT: Verry hellpfull, cerrtainlly. 04:31 AT: Maybe coulld have avoided a few mistakes. 04:32 CC: it would have been nice, yeah 04:34 AT: Keep yourr eyes open 04:35 CC: i will 04:39 CC: i think i'll get going if that's alright 04:39 CC: have some stuff to think about and i want to keep an eye on lila 04:39 AT: Allrright. 04:40 CC: and, uh, come back soon if you can 04:41 AT: Willl do. 04:41 CC: see you later then lorrea 04:42 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering allodicTemperament AT at 04:42 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle